


Trust Exercises

by MiraMira



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Animals, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: Morrigan isn't sure what to make of the newest companion.





	Trust Exercises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Morrigan keeps one hand on her staff around their newest companion, to Alistair’s bemusement. “It’s a dog, not a demon.”

“I know,” Morrigan snaps. But demons cannot hide what they are for too long. And nothing has ever offered her the kind of simple, boundless affection this beast does without some hidden cost.

“That’s right,” Alistair coos at the hound in a childish singsong that makes him ten times more obnoxious. “You’re harmless, aren’t you? You mangy...hey!” The dog snatches up his glove in its teeth and races off. “Come back!”

Well. Perhaps it does have some redeeming qualities.


End file.
